At Shikon University!
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: In a changing room he purred mate into her ears. She is dared to kiss him and a the head walks in. "You will not go to Shikon university..."She thinks that ugly face kissed me but then I'll miss him. Read the 2nd story of the amazing story...At Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School! Plz read the first story before this one. Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1: My 1st lesson at Oxford Uni

** At Shikon University!**

**Chapter 1: My 1st lesson at Oxford University**  
**Rin POV**

I'm walking to my new class with this lady. I guess her name was Nanny Plum...lol...who would name their child a character from 'Ben and Holly's little kingdom'? I was just joking her name is Ms. Plum but she used to work my nanny when I was very little, so to me she is 'Nanny Plum'.

"Oh we're here!" she says. She walks in, while I followed. "Attention! Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our late student Rin Higurashi. Rin...introduction."

"Miss...don't make should as if I'm dead by saying 'late student'." I said making the class laugh,"Also miss I would like to say something every important! If all the males in this world where gentle then this world would have PEACE! No offence. So please don't address them as gentlemen. Now I'll start my introduction. I'm Rin and 19 years old like most of you. My younger sister, Kagome and I were bought up in a shrine in Japan by my aunt who used to visit. My hobbies are sword fighting, archery, basketball etc. Nice to meet you all. I hope my one week stay in this university would be very nice."

"Your very welcome here, Rin. Our first lesson is history and we are learning about the history of Japan. Today's focus is about the Emperor Taisho and early Showa Period. Rin...I know this is scary but each lesson we have students to teach the lesson as you are Japanese could you please tell us as much as you know about this?"asked Nanny Plum.

"It's my pleasure. During the era of the emperor Taisho (1912-26), the political power shifted from the oligarchic clique (genro) to the parliament and the democratic parties. In the First World War, Japan joined the Allied powers, but played only a minor role in fighting German colonial forces in East Asia. At the following Paris Peace Conference of 1919, Japan's proposal of amending a "racial equality clause" to the covenant of the League of Nations was rejected by the United States, Britain and Australia. Arrogance and racial discrimination towards the Japanese had plagued Japanese-Western relations since the forced opening of the country in the 1800s, and were again a major factor for the deterioration of relations in the decades proceeding World War 2. In 1924, for example, the US Congress passed the Exclusion Act that prohibited further immigration from Japan. After World War 1, Japan's economical situation worsened. The Great Kanto Earthquake of 1923 and the world wide depression of 1929 intensified the crisis.

During the 1930s, the military established almost complete control over the government. Many political enemies were assassinated, and communists persecuted. Indoctrination and censorship in education and media were further intensified. Navy and army officers soon occupied most of the important offices, including the one of the prime earlier, Japan followed the example of Western nations and forced China into unequal economical and political treaties. Furthermore, Japan's influence over Manchuria had been steadily growing since the end of the Russo-Japanese war of 1904-05. When the Chinese Nationalists began to seriously challenge Japan's position in Manchuria in 1931, the Kwantung Army (Japanese armed forces in Manchuria) occupied Manchuria. In the following year, "Manchukuo" was declared an independent state, controlled by the Kwantung Army through a puppet government. In the same year, the Japanese air force bombarded Shanghai in order to protect Japanese residents from anti Japanese movements.

In 1933, Japan withdrew from the League of Nations since she was heavily criticized for her actions in China. In July 1937, the second Sino-Japanese War broke out. A small incident was soon made into a full scale war by the Kwantung army which acted rather independently from a more moderate government. The Japanese forces succeeded in occupying almost the whole coast of China and committed severe war atrocities on the Chinese population, especially during the fall of the capital Nanking. However, the Chinese government never surrendered completely, and the war continued on a lower scale until 1945. In 1940, Japan occupied French Indochina (Vietnam) upon agreement with the French Vichy government, and joined the Axis powers Germany and Italy. These actions intensified Japan's conflict with the United States and Great Britain which reacted with an oil boycott. The resulting oil shortage and failures to solve the conflict diplomatically made Japan decide to capture the oil rich Dutch East Indies (Indonesia) and to start a war with the US and Great Britain.

In December 1941, Japan attacked the Allied powers at Pearl Harbor and several other points throughout the Pacific. Japan was able to expand her control over a large territory that expanded to the border of India in the West and New Guinea in the South within the following six turning point in the Pacific War was the battle of Midway in June 1942. From then on, the Allied forces slowly won back the territories occupied by Japan. In 1944, intensive air raids started over Japan. In spring 1945, US forces invaded Okinawa in one of the war's bloodiest battles. On July 27, 1945, the Allied powers requested Japan in the Potsdam Declaration to surrender unconditionally, or destruction would continue. However, the military did not consider surrendering under such terms, partially even after US military forces dropped two atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki on August 6 and 9, and the Soviet Union entered the war against Japan on August 8. On August 14, however, Emperor Showa finally decided to surrender unconditionally."

"That was sure a lot of information stored in your head. I hope everyone took notes. Thank you so much. No wonder your here."

_Phew! First impression is the best impression. Oh Sesshomaru only if you were here. You would have known a lot more because you are part of the Taisho family. Of course you are much more stronger than Emperor Taisho._

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't much of a chapter but I'll update sooner. Pls Review! Emporer Taisho was REAL!**

**Words: 1,040**  
**Published &amp; Updated: 18/02/2015**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Sesshomaru

**At Shikon University!**

**Chapter 2: Back to Sesshomaru  
Rin POV**

I walked along the corridors of my university. No..not Oxford. Yes, Shikon University. So as I was saying, I was walking along the corridor and I saw a crowd of girls swooning over something...a boy I guess. I decided to ignore it and I walked past the crowd when I heard a familiar voice yell,"MATE!"

"SESSHOMARU?!" sounding surprised because I was. _I wonder why_. I pushed past all the girls to see a beautiful dog demon. He had long silver hair and golden eyes like Sesshomaru, but this one had a crescent moon on his forehead, a pair of purple strips on his cheeks and he had some sort of pink eyeliner. Suddenly, I remembered when Sesshomaru said he was wearing make-up.

"Sesshomaru?"I questioned again. He simply nodded. I jumped and hugged him as tight as I can.

He hugged me back and purred,"Matttte."_I missed him so much. If only I knew he was this handsome I would have fallen deeply in love with him the first time. Not that I haven't. I loved him ever since I first heard he was at my high school. _

Someone cleared their throat and that's when I realized all the girls where looking at me in jealousy. Then I caught a familiar pair of red eyes looking..no..glaring at me. Those evil red eyes belonged to no other than Kagura?! "Oh..hi Kagura! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my Fiancee, Sesshomaru. Got a problem with that?" _Did I just here fiancee? Yep..I did._ I turned and looked at Sesshomaru, who moved away from me.

"Oh sorry! I just got so excited to see my old friend!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh it's okay. Well I'll get going now. Oh and he is not really my fiancee! I just wanted to see your reaction." said Kagura as she walked away. The last part me blush and giggle somehow.

"Kagura you haven't answered me!"I yelled.

"Oh I was on my way to my university. I just thought I will drop by to see you. Aah...Welcome back!" she said back. So she was a nice person after all.

**Later on that day...**

Sesshomaru and I were outside leaning against each other. It was a wonderful time of year. The cherry blossoms started to bloom.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes mate?"

"How are you copping after Inuyasha's death?" the question made his eyes widen. I could see he was holding back tears. "I'm sorry for asking." I said suddenly feeling guilty I asked.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I can still remember that terrible day...

**Flashback**

Then the dead bastard thrashed, rolled with the knife, and took it down with him as he fell. I saw him. I ran to Inuyasha's side and flew to our house. I set him down on the bed.

Inuyasha was dying, I was holding his hand, begging for him to stay. I was crying, and his last words were "I loved you always big brother." I watched the light fade out of his eyes, his hand growing cold and stone like in my grasp. Every single second I shared with him passed across my mind. I couldn't make the tears stop, and all my regrets about when I fought and accused him ran through my mind making me feel guilty. I could not comprehend that he was really gone. Never would I see him all happy and giggly. Never again would he be grumpy I tell him off. He'd never smile like an idiot again. I could not comprehend that he wasn't still in there, and this wasn't just a sick joke. In my mind I kept seeing him open his eyes, and yell at me for crying over him... It was the worst thing in the world.

**End of Flashback**

"It's okay Rin. I'm trying to be happy and cheerful even though I'm guilty and sad. I didn't cry when my mum died although my older brothers sis, but I cried for Inuyasha...my little brother. I hated him it's true..but now I realize how much I loved him." I said closing my eyes trying to stop the tears.

"It must be bad." she said with concern in her voice.

"How is your sister?"I asked.

"She is not talking to anyone and she has fallen ill. Her days are counted. I know she will die soon but at least I know she will go to her late destined mate."she replied smiling while looking at the sky.

"How could you be so cheerful Rin?"

"Just look at the positive side of things. Don't be sad about Inuyasha's death. What his last words?"

"I always loved you big brother."I said slowly.

"Oh..Just think of it as...I could tell him how much I loved him when I die."she said thoughtfully.

"Okay mate."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chap! I know it is sad. The real trouble is coming up soon! Plz Review!**

**Words: 875**  
**Updated: 14/03/2015**


	3. Chapter 3: A new life, an expired life

**At Shikon University!**

**Chapter 3: A new life, an expired life  
Kagome POV**

I remember once reading that giving birth was the great point of contact between all women. No matter what colour, race or creed, no matter what life experiences or education, if two women with babies sat down together at a bus stop, they would instantly have something to talk about. It's the great dividing experience; between the genders, naturally, but also within a woman's life, as she gets split off from herself and transformed into that opaque, idealized, conflicted creature, a mother. It was an experience I was not looking forward to.

I woke up at about 3 one black and unpromising November morning with the disquieting sense that my waters were beginning to break. I wandered about the house for an hour or so, feeling some relief that the waiting might be over, which was dwarfed by terror at the immediate future. Eventually I returned to my sleeping sister and shook her. "I think I'm going to have this baby," I said.  
"Wake me when you're sure," she replied, rolling over in luxurious slumber.

My waters did seem to be breaking, but there was no unmistakable and reassuring event taking place. I rang the hospital and was told I should come in. So, armed with the authority of a midwife I turfed my sister out of bed. By now I could begin to feel the intermittent internal cry of pain. Anticipation is my thing; I am lost without expectations of some kind, but despite having heard a great deal about birth, and most of it unpleasant, I was still facing a vast unknown. A friend of mine had told me that her mother had said a contraction was like indigestion (and I later wondered whatever kind of indigestion she suffered from) but in some ways I could see how the early stages were characterized by that sharp spasm of internal blockage. Another description of labour I'd heard was that it was like trying to pass a rocking horse. You could put these together and consider that if you had been foolish enough to consume a whole rocking horse and were suffering subsequently from indigestion, you might well have a picture of early labor. My sister, considering she had a long day ahead of her, was eating a huge bowl of cereal with deliberation and relish. Wasn't I going to have any breakfast, she inquired? No thanks, I've just eaten a rocking horse. Food was out of the question.

Our small village was a good twenty minutes outside of the city, and although it was only six in morning, my sister was afraid we might get fatally stuck in traffic. A midwife friend of mine had been present at the doors of the hospital when a car drew up containing a husband, a wife, a very newborn baby and the afterbirth. Apparently the man got out of the car and did a little war dance of triumph on the spot. He had just been made redundant and the company car he was driving was going to have to go back. We owned our car and in consequence we did not drive to the maternity hospital, we flew there. I sat on the back seat, wedged in with towels, not knowing where to place myself when a contraction came as we ricocheted through the country lanes, skimming the bumps in the road on a getaway journey in which we tore away from our peaceful, childless state.

We'd never made such good time to the hospital before, and I was doubly glad to see it when I disembarked outside its haven-like entrance doors that glowed with warmth and electric light. My sister went to park the jet and I staggered to those double doors and spent a quiet moment with myself outside in the cold and the dark on my hands and knees, as you do. After a while it occurred to me that the doors had not opened automatically as I'd expected. Hospitals are secure places and at six in the morning a night porter needed to be summoned. By this point I'd had enough of quiet me time and really wanted in. I wanted someone comforting in a uniform to examine me and tell me it would all be over soon, in the next half hour if possible. When I was finally checked it was a case of nurses scoffing at my unreasonable fuss: I was a whole 1 cm dilated.

I am a coward, and giving birth never struck me as a moment for heroics. I didn't feel like an earth mother in touch with the wonderful processes of nature as my baby entered the world, I felt like I was being tortured. My contractions were irregular and it seemed that the baby and I were spine to spine internally. I asked for an epidural and had one; it took a couple of attempts to get it right, but once it was in place, it was sanity saving. Did it mean I then enjoyed the experience of giving birth? Certainly not. I was still completely and mindlessly terrified. I shook, and I couldn't let go of the midwife's hand. 'What are you afraid of, my love?' she asked, and I didn't know how to respond to this. What was I afraid of? Dying? (More) intolerable pain? Producing a stillborn or deformed baby? I was afraid of every trauma and terror that has dogged the life-threatening process of giving birth ever since Eve got punished for that wretched apple. So much for the miracle of modern medicine, the numbing drugs had by no means reached my primitive lizard brain. My sister's lizard brain, by contrast, was sending her messages on how to withstand a long day, and suggested punctuating it with snacks. She had a little something as a late breakfast, and then there were elevenses, and then not long after that she had a bite of lunch. She always offered to fetch me something, but I still couldn't face food. Later Sesshomaru arrived and he looked more than a mess to me.

The only downside of having the epidural was that I missed out on the fabled 'transition stage' which is the fifteen minutes or so before giving birth when you finally lose it and swear and curse and dole out blame for your condition on any innocent bystander, and usually on your very guilty husband. In my case it was on Sesshomaru and Rin. Having never been the kind of person who tantrums, I'd been looking forward to this, as it seemed the only culturally permitted moment of quite reasonable rage at the female condition. But alas, with my drugs I was doomed to a lifetime of politeness, and as the light began to fade the midwife made the decision for me that it was time to start pushing.

Finally, I stopped shaking. It helped enormously to have something actually to do. Finally, I thought the end was in sight, but everything about birth had taken longer than I expected, and I pushed at that baby for an hour and a half. Just when my lovely midwife was making unpleasant noises about cutting and venturous cups, so my child decided to put in an appearance. In great excitement the midwife said to me: 'Give me your hand.' And she took my hand and placed it on the top of my baby's head as it was emerging. I have never before or since known such a magnificent moment. I'm not much of a one for miracles, but I can feel beneath my fingertips still that soft, alien skin, the top of a rubbery boned head, the sense of wondrous, unknowable, new life. In two pushes my son was born and I heard him cry. I stared at the wallpaper, whilst my sister and Sesshomaru, equally squeamish, memorized the pattern of the floor tiles, and we shed tears of triumphant relief as the midwife cut the cord and weighed and washed my son.

Nine months of pregnancy, fifteen hours of labor, and now a lifetime of parenthood. I did not begin it with class. Once it was all over, reaction set in, and impossible as it had seemed, I now felt worse than I had done in labor. I bonded with a blue washcloth and refused to let go, until it was peeled, bone dry and crunchy, out of my agonized grip. Rin and Sesshomaru sat in the corner of the delivery room, cradling my newborn son in their arms and I was exquisitely grateful for him. I would parent, I would, I would learn how to do this mothering thing, but I just had to have some transition space, a moment to reassemble the edges of myself, and it would take more than a midwife, energetically plying a needle, to stitch me back together. We were wheeled down to the ward, sensation gradually returning to my legs, but my son conked out in his plastic cot, addled with drug-laden exhaustion. I already knew how he felt. 'That was good timing,' said my sister.

"Hmm...It was...he looks...just...like his...father. Me and Inuyasha...wanted to...call...him...Inukibo... I will be...very proud of him...when he grow...help me...Rin...Sesshomaru...grow him up. Please." I was finding it hard to breath. My lungs. Ow..my lungs...my lungs. It feels like it's squeezing together.

_"Kagome! Kagome"_ it's sister_._ My vision is blurring. It's all black. _Why is it all black? _

_"Don't leave us Kagome!" I'm not going anywhere Rin._

_"Do it for you son!" Do what? Wait...Am I dying?!_

"KAGOME!" _sister...__  
_

* * *

**A/N: Hope...Hope you liked the chapter! Plz review! If a get 5 review I will give you a chapter as soon as possible.  
**

**Words: 1,679  
Updated: 27/05/2015**


	4. Chapter 4: Study, Work, Baby

**At Shikon University!**

**Chapter 4: Study, Work, Baby  
Rin POV**

I can't lie but it has been hard since Kagome and Inuyasha passed away. Me and Sesshomaru had no choice but to hide Inukibo from Inu no Taisho and Izayoi. Our only choice was Inukami, yes Sesshomaru's mother. True, Sesshomaru didn't keep in contact with her since he was 2 but what mother won't be happy to see her son after all these years. His mother was more than happy she was excited but when she saw me and Inukibo...she paused. She looked from me to Sesshomaru, than from Sesshomaru to me, than me to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Your hear to ask me permission to get married and then bless the child?"she asked with a huge grin

"No, Mother." stated Sesshomaru making her look like a sad puppy. Sesshomaru looked at me signaling me to talk.

"Umm..Mother we are still young to get married. We're here to ask your help." I said politely. Her face turned bright again at the call mother. She jumped out of her seat and hugged me.

"I'll do anything for you, my cutie girl!" she shouted, getting the attention from everyone in the restaurant. She then sat down feeling a bit shy, I guess.

"Well, Mother. The thing is...you do know Inuyasha, right?"

"Inuyasha? I'm sorry dear who is he?"

"Remember that Izayoi was pregnant with a hanyou when you left? It's that hanyou." replied Sesshomaru.

"Oh yes. He came over once, before o ask me to meet you. He is just like a son to me, bring him over when come next." Inukami said. A tear rolled down from Sesshomaru's eye. I patted him on the back and turned back to Inukami.

"He...He passed away a while ago. That is what we want to talk about. Inuyasha was in a relation with my sister Kagome. The relation got a bit to deep, he mated her and he got her pregnant. A months later Inuyasha was killed. A week ago she gave birth and passed away as well. You know how mates are. Now we have Inukibo to look after. We don't know what kind of reaction we could expect from Inuyasha's parents so we came here." I explianed.

"How did your parents react?" she questioned me.

"I..I...I'm an orphan." I finally said.

"Oh how sad. Know what...I'll look after Inukibo until your school day is finished. After that I'm sorry, I've got some work to do. As for the money..."

Before Inukami could finish Sesshomaru said, " Rin and I are going to start a business. I have got some money on my account to afford a shop and some connections with other business owners to help. We could swap shifts to look after the baby. If I need any more support I'll ask for your help mother."

"What about her education? Wasn't her aunt paying for her but she passed away."

"Mother how do you know?" I asked.

She blushed and replied," I was the one who gave the money every month, but once Kaede passed on I didn't know how to get the money to you."

"So you knew Rin was an orphan?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nope. Kaede never used to tell me about her parents. All I knew was they were staying at her , their aunt's, place."

"Okay. Mother come stay with me this week until holiday is over. You could help us open the business and spent sometime with Inukibo." I said.

She closed her eyes, leaned back and smirked then said," Inukibo...kibo...hope. She has put her hope in him. It just hit me now. Yes Rin...I'll come to your shrine."

"Oh mother. Thank you!" I side and this time I jugged her.

"Shall we go then?" asked Sesshomaru earning nods from both me and Mother.

One week later...

"Igneous rock- Molten rock which cools. Extrusive igneous rocks are form from lava, cooling quickly above the ground to form large crystals. Were as Intrusive rocks are formed from magma, cooling slowly underground to form small crystals." Explained the lecture.  
_I still couldn't stop worrying about Inukibo. Like how could expect someone, who abandoned their son when the child was little, to look after another child?_  
_How can Sesshomaru just write notes here while I'm worrying!_ He put his hand on mine and squeezed it slightly as if he knew what I thought. I looked and smiled at his.

The lecture cleared his throat and asked, "Ms Rin what are sedimentary rocks?"

I glanced at Sesshomaru's detailed notes, remembered this lesson from high school and said, "Layers of sediment which build up over long periods of time are compacted and heated. Fossils are found in some sedimentary rocks."

"So you were listen so please look this way instead of Sesshomaru's face. I agree he does have a handsome face but we're here to study." the teacher said which made the rest laugh,"Also Sesshomaru please write neatly with your left hand while you hold Rin's left hand. It will become useful."

**_Ring! _**That's the last bell. Finally time for work.

Sesshomaru and I raced out of class got into his car and drove to Mother's place. We collected Inukibo, thanked Inukami and drove to our shop, which has a extra room to look after Inukibo in._ YAY!_

"May I take your order please." I asked the new customer.

"Yeah. I would like a chicken burger with mayo and lettuce, Thanks."

"Right away. That will be 200 yen." I said. He gave me the money and I went of to the grill station.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chap. Sry for the late update been busy with exams and updating other stories! Fell free to read my other stories as well! Hope you want to know how and when and what happens when Papa Inu finds out?**

**Words: 1,020  
Updated: 06/08/15**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh No!

**At Shikon University! **

**Chapter 5: Oh No!  
3 Months Later  
****Sesshomaru POV**

"I want my perfect burger in this specific order so listen up. Tomato, mayonnaise, cheese, chicken, cheese, onion and then top it off with mustard." said this unusually picky customer.

_Grr...I hate these types of customers. What's this? What's that? Is that seat polished? Is your kitchen clean? Do u clean your grill? Blah blah blah BLAH! __I got to stay calm. I got to stay caaallm._ "That would be totally fine. Would you like any drinks?"

"Iced Caramel Macchiato,"she said.

_Are you serious? This ain't Starbucks lady. This is a chip shop. CHIP SHOP. Didn't you look at the name of this place before you came in? Sesshomaru stay calm. CALM._ "That would be quite difficult. We don't sell Iced Caramel Macchiato. Would you like a pop can or something?" I said, calmly.

"WHATT? NO ICED CARAMEL MACCHIATO? THAT IS JUST RIDICULOUS! What about Macho?"

_Ok. She's mental. _"There is a Starbucks just around the corner if you would like some."

She simply huffed and said, "I'll be back and the order better be ready by the time I'm back." Then she stormed out, slamming the door.

_Woah! What was that?_ I turned and walked to the building station to make this 'perfect' burger.

Just then Rin ran into the station shouting my name. "SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU!"

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS INUKIBO?"

"HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD! HE SAID HIS FIRSSST WORDDDD!" she screamed, jumping up and down happily. _Wait. What?! Oh yes._

"Demon children are faster at developing than humans, Rin."I said calmly. _Shit, I'm EXCITED!_

"But...but come on Sesshomaru. He actually called me, his mama." Rin said slowly.

"WAIT? WHAAAAAAAAATTTT?"

"Yes. He called me, mama." she said with a huge smile, carrying him over from the next room.

I looked at them a smile slowly formed on my face. I can't help but think about Rin carrying my pups..._our pups_. The mere thought made my smile widen.

Just then the front door flung open and the door bell rang a high pitch. Rin's eyes widened. _Oh no. Not that stupid stuck-up customer again._

"Sesshomaru," said a deep voice angrily. _Oh crap! Father!_

I moved my arm to gently push Rin and Inukibo behind me, "Good evening father." He angrily walked in and Izayoi followed. My youkai was shivering slightly, but I managed to look at my father and ask," What brings you here, Father?"

"Well, I heard that SOMEONE started a business without TELLING ME. I thought that you were studying at Rin's house, but you were here all along, weren't you? Why didn't you tell me, son? Why start a small shop like this when you have a worldwide business waiting for you to become the owner? Well, that's what I wanted to ask...until I saw this situation..." He stated and turned to get a glimpse of Inukibo.

Father looked at Izayoi and they both smiled. Three seconds later they jumped up and shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WE HAD A GRANDCHILD?"  
Father is unusually feminine.

"We apologize, Father and Mother," said Rin, bowing to my father and stepmother, "You were both so upset about the death of Inuyasha, we didn't want to make it any worse and we started a business to afford for him without disturbing any funds. We're really sorry."

They both looked at her lovingly and Izayoi said," The past is in the past dear, but now you both have a child. We're so happy for you! Like I have always shipped you both."

"Oh, it's not our son," said me and Rin in unison, "Well, he is like our son. He is our nephew. The son of Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Wait. WHAAAAA?"

* * *

**Hehehe. I little confusion from Inu no Taisho and Izayoi, he must be suffering from a cold not to sniff out Inukibo. Anyways sorry for the late update. I really love you guys for your patience and support. Also, sorry about any typo, I didn't have time to re-read, because I have to go to school now and I don't want to keep you all waiting.  
Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen. :D  
Lots of love,****Rin xxx**

**Words: 744  
Updated: 09/12/2016**


End file.
